


Day 02. Chocolate Muffin

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: 30 Days of Lucifer and Trixie - [Writing Prompt June 2019] [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, No hate towards chocolate muffins, Not Beta Read, Protective Lucifer, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Step-Devil, Step-Satan, We Die Like Men, i love them, this is all headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Something happens that leaves Trixie a little shaken, Lucifer offers up a solution.





	Day 02. Chocolate Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> [Series Notes]  
> •This will be updated according to my timezone - AWST (GMT+8)  
> •Trixie is her canon age - about 10.  
> •Creator of this Writing Prompt List is Mia Botha and can be found on Pinterest.  
> •This Series will also be posted to my Ao3 for a broader audience (@HolyKingWasteLand)

 

Trixie Decker  _loves_  chocolate cake. Chocolate muffins though? Big no-no.

Trixie smiles at a man on the bus as she gets on. Then he moves closer and closer until Trixie is extremely uncomfortable. Luckily, her stop is right there and he can't get any closer before she gets off and runs into her apartment complex.

When she gets inside, Lucifer is there, and he immediately notices something wrong. He goes to ask but there's a knock on the door.

Trixie runs behind Lucifer and shakes her head at him, "Don't- don't open it!" She whispers, clearly terrified.

He places a gentle hand on her head and points to her bedroom. She rushes off and he slowly opens the door to reveal a man he's never seen before.

"What do you want?" He grumbles, eyes like narrow slits.

"Oh, sorry it seems I have the wrong apartment." He smiles softly and waves as he walks away. Lucifer closes the door and locks it, looking over as Trixie pokes her head out look at him.

He walks over to the lounge and sits down, patting the seat beside him. Trixie waddles over.

"Why didn't you want me to open the door? Who was that man?" Lucifer asks softly, eyes glancing to the door every so often like he was sure the man would break in or something.

"I- Well, I was on the bus and he was trying to get close to me. It was weird," She explains, voice just as soft. She's staring at the ground, looking quite upset.

Lucifer doesn't know how to make children feel better, he's the Devil! He thinks back on everything he and his siblings did when they were younger, but he can't think of much.

"Alright," He starts, thinking deeply, "how about this: you like spies and things, correct?"

Trixie raises an eyebrow in amusement. "Sure," She offers.

"Right, well why don't we have a code word of our own? If you're ever feeling uncomfortable, just say the word and I'll come save you." He promises, smiling. Trixie doesn't feel as sure about it.

"But what if you can't hear me?" She asks, her voice wavering. Lucifer gently pats her shoulder, still very unsure about himself and children.

"I will always hear you, Beatrice. But if you're worried, just say my name." At her confused look, he elaborates. "I-I was once an angel. It's like a prayer; saying my name."

Trixie's mouth forms an 'o' and she nods enthusiastically. "Okay! Well, what should our words be?" She asks, humming in thought.

"Maybe a food you don't like?" He suggests, shrugging softly.

" _Chocolate muffins_ ," Trixie shudders, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "They're so  _dry._ " 

Lucifer chuckles lightly and nods. "Alright, chocolate muffin it is."

 

* * *

 

In the precinct, Lucifer is standing by Chloe's desk, talking with her about a new case. Trixie is sitting on Dan's desk, swinging her legs back and forth as they talk animatedly about Trixie's school work.

After a while, Lucifer gets drawn into the Detective's rambling and doesn't see Dan leave Trixie at his desk.

Chloe continues talking and has Lucifer's rapt attention, he leans against the table to look over her shoulder at the lines and lines of words on the sheets.

Until..

"Oh yeah, I love chocolate muffins!" Lucifer flinches up and looks over to see Trixie talking to a man he's never seen before.

She looks happy enough, except that her legs aren't swinging anymore. They're still, and Lucifer sees  _red._

He growls and strides over to the man, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pushes him away from Trixie, his eyes a glowing crimson red.

A few police officers grab the guy, but Lucifer pays them no mind. He kneels down in front of Trixie and takes her hands in his. 

"Are you alright Beatrice? Did he do something to you?" He asks, and Trixie sees the red in his eyes and smiles softly. 

She clutches his hands gently and whispers, "I'm okay."

His eyes fade back to brown and with a breath of relief, he pulls Trixie into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and takes a moment to let the fear wash away into appreciation for her Step-Satan.

They both miss the look Chloe gives them.

 

* * *

 

Trixie had asked if they could go out to eat as a family and Lucifer readily agreed. So now they're dinning at a quaint little place.

Chloe stands up from sitting beside Trixie in the booth. She gives them both a quick, "Be right back." and rushes off to the bathroom. 

Lucifer is sitting opposite Trixie and smiles kindly as the waitress approaches. She immediately starts flirting with him, and Trixie sees how the once flirty man leans away from the woman.

"Yes, please dear, if we could have some menus?" He asks, clearly uncomfortable with her trying to lean all over him.

See, Trixie finds this weird because Lucifer has always adored attention- especially from hot women- so to see him like this makes her upset.

"Could I get a chocolate muffin please?" Trixie bats her eyelashes at the woman and she immediately softens up and says an awed, "Of course, sugar. It'll only be a minute!" 

Lucifer reaches over the table to touch Trixie's hand and looks around at the other patrons before honing back on her. "Are you alright, Beatrice? What's wrong?" He asks, concerned.

She shakes her head. "I'm okay, but you looked uncomfortable, and we don't have a word for you yet!" She pouts. "Are you okay?"

Lucifer gets a warm feeling in his heart, stomach and  _being._  "I- yes," He whispers, "yes I'm fine, child." Trixie finally looks at ease and she calms down.

"Well you need a word too, so how about something you don't say a lot?" They both stop and think for a moment before Trixie clicks her fingers and grins. "Trixie! Your word should be my nickname!" Lucifer looks confused so Trixie explains. "Since you never call me that, I'll know that you feel uncomfortable, and mom probably will too."

With a gentle smile, Lucifer concedes. "It's perfect, child."


End file.
